role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gagan
Gagan is a cheap alien kaiju who looks like a dumb version of Gigan and is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gagan is dim and a pretty dumb monster, not thinking things through and will just charge headfirst into battle (did we forget to mention he's a total moron?). He is also easily impressed. History Debut: Gokidon's New Recruits Gagan was one of the four monsters Gokidon recruited for the Viledrodes. Mechanical Raban was not impressed, but Inconnu let Gokidon keep them, including Gagan. Gagan then went around and started looking for some assistance for shining his hands. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Gagan was summoned by Xendrax and Caero to attack the Godzillans and Gamorans's alliance so that they could not stop Inconnu's plan. Gagan was inconsistent on who to fight, so he fought others randomly. Near the end of the fight, he realized that he was the only of the four monsters sent there left and that he was surrounded. He then summoned his "Teleportapotty" and left, not wanting to suffer the Godzillans and Gamoran's wrath. Following the arrival of Manto, his whereabouts are unknown. (Although has appeared in plenty of joke RPs.) SPRING BREAK Gagan appeared in the RP to announce that it was actually "sprung brick" and asked if he could be a meme. Ultraman Nice and Ultraman Zearth then appeared to both beat him up and then Gagan took off, not wanting to be part of this anymore. The Ultraman Scam Plan Gagan was later hired by Vernonn to "attack" the city of Algona, Iowa, where "Ultraman" then appeared and defeated him with ease, before FlamingoMask could even do anything. FlamingoMask got suspicious of this act, and got even more suspicious when it was shown that Gagan was actually totally fine and mentioned he was getting paid for this at least, before then flying off. Given how the plan ended up, it's unlikely he never got his pay. The Mission Without FlamingoMask Gagan briefly appeared in the RP where he was shown getting beating up by Gabara and proceeded to feel pain, but then asked if he could still become a meme. Gabara then tossed him aways, being bored. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Gagan later joined in Vernonn's group along with CenturyDesutoroia and Ape and partook in the "invasion" of New York City, where he presumably did some damage. While attacking, he fired out lasers from his mouth and shot flames from his eyes while attacking NYC. When the Ultras arrived, he did little other than pester Ultraman Pict and was then promplty taken down down when Pict, Hotto, Motto and Kitto joined in to pummel him, Excrementgon, CenturyDesutoroia and Ultraman Jia. Vernonn Black Gagan made a cameo in the RP where he was there to witness Mecha-Vernonn's unveiling and later on the same for Vernonn Black's. Abilities * Flight: Gagan can fly at Mach 4. * Dull Buzzsaw Chest: Gagan has a chainsaw chest, but it doesn't actually cause much harm, as it's dull not sharp. * Flame Vision: Gagan can fire out flames from his eye. * Laser Breath: Gagan can fire lasers from his mouth. * Spinning Attack: Gagan can spin around up and down, but cannot go left and right. * Exploding Claws: Gagan's hands can explode at will. * Teleportapotty: Gagan can travel inside of a porta-potty that he can summon. Trivia * Gagan is based off of a bootleg Gigan toy from Brazil. * Gagan was originally going to be a pawn of Camero, but this was scrapped. * His catchphrase is meant to be a parody of forced memes who try to hard to become actual memes. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Low Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Joke Character Category:Gigan Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Parody Character